


Edoardo Incanti Imagines

by cactiem



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Edoardo Incanti imagines from my Tumblr





	1. You Don’t Know Me

"It looks like we're stuck in here for a while." Edoardo pointed out, looking out of the window at the torrential downpour that the two of you are caught in.

 

"Great." You mumbled from the passenger seat, your arms crossed as you would rather be literally anywhere but trapped in the confides of his car in a thunderstorm with him.

 

"Don't sound too excited, Y/N/N." He grinned. You hated that nickname. You didn't mind when only Edoardo used it, you could tolerate that. It was when he used it in front of his friends that they started using it. He told you it wasn't a big deal when you mentioned it to him but to you it was. It was the only thing that reminded you of the sweet boy Edoardo was before high school and before he became the asshole he is today. "Come on, Y/N. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." He said, poking you. It was something he did as a kid whenever you were upset to cheer you up and every time it worked. This time it didn't though.

 

"Will you stop!" You huffed. "Is it your main goal in life simply to annoy me to death?"

 

"Not to death. Just into a mild coma." Edoardo bit his lip, trying to refrain from bursting out laughing after seeing the glare you sent him. "You don't seem like you want to be here and I know it's not because of me so what else is it?"

 

"Don't flatter yourself." You snorted. "And I've got a ton of homework." You lied and Edoardo saw right through it.

 

"You've finished all of your homework already."

 

"Fine. If you must know I have a date." You told him.

 

"A date? You have a date? I didn't you were dating. Who is it?" Edoardo asked, the teasing tone he previously had ceasing at the mention of you going on a date with someone. He tried to come off as curious and not jealous which seemed to have worked.

 

You shot him a confused look but answered him nonetheless. "Luca."

 

"Luca? Why Luca?"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because, he's not your type. He's boring." Edoardo said so surely.

 

"Maybe I like boring." You huffed.

 

"So you agree, he's boring?"

 

"That's not what I'm saying." You sighed, tired of your words getting twisted. "What I'm saying is that you don't know me."

 

"Of course I know you. You're my friend." He said like it was obvious.

 

"Are you serious?" You laughed but it wasn't one full of joy. "You and Frederico are friends. Our parents are friends. Me and you are just neighbors. You lost the right to call me your friend when you ditched me for the guys and started becoming an asshole." You told him. You wanted to stop talking but the words kept spilling out. You had your back to Edoardo so you didn't see the hurt look he wore or that he hit the steering wheel out of frustration once you left the car.


	2. You Don’t Know Me (Part 2)

It’s been a week since your fight with Edoardo and you have been avoiding him any chance you could. The taps on your window? You would close your blinds. The constant texts and phone calls? You would ignore them all. The waiting by your locker? You would avoid it, going the long way to class. You didn’t want to talk to him yet but Edoardo had other ideas. He wanted to talk to you, to make things right.

 

You were gathering your stuff while everyone filed out of the classroom when the door opened and shut after a few moments of silence. You looked up and saw Edoardo standing in front of the door with Frederico at the other one. "You’re not going to let me leave until we’ve talked, are you?" You asked, sighing.

 

"Nope." Edoardo grinned, finally getting his way.

 

"Fine. Then speak."

 

"I’m so sorry for how I treated you. It was wrong of me to do that and I’m sorry." He apologised and while he did sound sincere you wanted to know why.

 

"Why did you do it then?" You asked.

 

"Honestly." You nodded before he continued. He knew that it would hurt you but you wanted the truth. "You didn’t fit in with my friends. The guys wanted me to ditch you and being the asshole I am I listened to them."

 

"Because I’m not like the other girls." You frowned saying what Edoardo was so scared to say.

 

"Exactly!" He said before realising how that sounded. "Not like that. It’s a good thing you’re not like them. You’re the only one who knows me, Y/N, who truly knows me. You know the real me and I am sorry that I pushed you away. I want to make this right. Let me make this right." Edoardo said, pleading almost.

 

"I can’t just forget everything that happened, Edoardo." You told him and he nodded sadly. "But I’m not saying I don’t want to be your friend again. I just- I need some time."


End file.
